


The Band-Member Games

by Justalostflutterby



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Death, Deceit, Frerard, Horror, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, Secrets, Siblings, Suicide, War, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalostflutterby/pseuds/Justalostflutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR. Band-members compete in the 76th annual Hunger Games & Fight for survival from each of their districts...Who will Win? And who will Die? May cause people to cry and fangirl incredibly hard. [Main pairings; Ryden, Peterick, Frerard+Jalex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Districts

I just came up with this idea so I'm just going to leave this here for a while and see if people want me to write it really badly, I'll get around to it eventually though! ^.^

This type of hunger games will only be males.

It will include:

District 1:

Alex Gaskarth.

Jack Barakat

District 2:

Gerard Way

Frank Iero

District 3:

Ryan Ross

Brendon Urie

District 4:

Patrick Stump

Pete Wentz

District 5:

Vic Fuentes

Mike Fuentes

District 6:

Mikey Way

Ray Toro

District 7:

Jaime Preciado

Gabe Saporta

District 8:

Oli Sykes

Kellin Quinn

District 9:

Dallon Weeks

Spencer Smith

District 10:

Tyler Joseph

Josh Dun

District 11:

Joe Trohman

Andy Hurley

District 12:

William Beckett

Travie McCoy

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.


	2. We're All Dead Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First proper chapter, Patrick's point of view.

I think I'm going to base the chapters around the idea that it's going told from two different points of views, the next chapter, maybe a few more because the games will be starting....*the suspense...* -xo  
__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: We're All Dead Now

Patrick Stump: 

12 districts. 24 people. One Patrick Stump. Well I'm doomed. Doomed. Doomed...Doomed.

Pete ran over to me in the hotel apartments that we were meant to be staying in and he wrapped his arms around me. Pete was a childhood friend. I never thought that the one time that we would be reunited would be to die together. No, stop it Patrick, you can't let yourself think like that. Pete will slap you again.

As a matter of fact, he did slap me last night; right across the face, when I was freaking out. I'll probably be the first to die, I mean, what's the point in fighting to win when you know that you're not going to win...There's no point. I haven't even got many sponsers, barely any. My number on the scale of up to 10 is 5 - dreadful, Pete got a solid 8. Ass.

"It's going to be okay..." Pete whispered, trying to calm me down.

"No it's not! You know it's not!" I cried out and our 'tutor', Mr Riot came into the room. He had won the games just over five years ago and he hadn't really given us much advice, just that we should try and stick together, that way there's more of a chance that we're going to survive. But if Pete was always with me then there was an even bigger chance that he was going to die, Pete didn't deserve that - he could win this.

As I was saying, our numbers had just been revealed from the districts, the guys from district one and two all got 7's and from District three, one got 3 and the other got 9. How can they determine who was going to win and die just from a few short moments in their company? They didn't know me, but they certainly had a feeling I was going to die.

"District 5 now," the TV said and Pete dragged me over to sit down, not caring about my attempts to break free.

"Watch the TV, you might learn something." Pete demanded a little harshly, we didn't even have TV's at home, just dirt and sweat. Here, it was the 'high life', where everything was gloriously polished and nothing was out of place. I hated it, in a way, I couldn't wait until we got out there into the forest area just so I could get closer to nature again.

"Vic Fuentes, 3. His brother in fact, Mike Fuentes, a sturdy 7." I smirked a little and turned to Pete.

"Competition..." I winked, he rolled his eyes and continued to watch the TV. The next lot of Districts were all pretty much the same, around the 6's and 8's. But when they got to district 8...That was when I got scared.

"Oli Sykes, 10. Kellin Quinn, 9." 

"Fuck, they have a good mentor." Pete muttered and I sighed. We sat there in silence as they read through the numbers and names, not really taking any of it in.

"Josh Dun...10." I raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, we're going to hell." Pete clasped a hand over my mouth and sighed.

"District 12, the last district...William Beckett...3, Travis McCoy, 5." I sunk back into the sofa and crossed my arms, we really were fucked. Completely and utterly fuuucked.

"Oh will you stop complaining!?" Complained our mentor, I shook my head.

"No!" I shouted and stormed off into my room, curling up in bed and trying to sleep. God, tomorrow was awful. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the die I would die.

Ryan Ross:

"But what if we get hurt?" Brendon asked from beside me, running a hand through his hair out of panic. I chewed on my nails and crossed my legs.

"Then your sponsors will give you things, that is if they really like you. And thanks to your breakdown yesterday, Ryan..." Our mentor sighed, "you'll be getting more than him."

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically, Brendon rolled his eyes.

"Just go to bed would you?" My mouth hung open a little and I swallowed hard, I stood and made my way into my room, going to stare out at all of the sights that the glass allowed.

Brendon hated me, he really did. He would kill me when he gets the chance, just so that I was out of the way, I guess that everyone's going to be dead by the time the week is up...Or at least, 23 will be dead and I'm going to be one of them. God why does this game have to exist? It's sick and wrong. And man, do I miss my journal. 

I swear I'm going to go insane in there because I can't write down my feelings, my thoughts, everything that's going on. That was why I broke down yesterday on stage in front of everyone who was watching. I was meant to have my interview but as soon as I stepped out onto that stage my legs just hated me and then all I saw was darkness, then when I woke up I was left here again. Everyone hated me here, the viewers too. I was surely going to die.


	3. 3. Send Me Off With A Kiss, Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's Turn.

May the odds be ever in your favor ;)

Gerard:

Why was I even in this mess? One second I was helping my mom look after my little sister [I know he doesn't have a sister but Mikey's in the games too] and now I'm here, about to die. I mean, what's the point in even trying to survive when all it was going to do was just cause an even bloodier mess then there needed to be. God, this was a stupid system. God, I hated the world. Just God, why did you even supposedly create human beings, so they could die in this ridiculous game that you aren't doing anything to stop? Fuck you, man.

I was getting angry already. The game hadn't even started yet.

Why is it even called a game for a start!? 

It's not fun! Games are meant to be enjoyed! People were going to get slaughtered!

This was not a game. This was evil. Pure, pure evil in the most simplest form, it was right there in front of me. 

He was right there in front of me, in fact. Frank. The other member of my district, he was completely focused on winning and killing anyone that stood in his path. That included me.

He was trying his best not to talk to me or even interact with me in any way possible, but right now he really just looked like he needed some sort of company around him. I edged my way slowly towards the sofa that he was sat at, he was currently ruining the coffee table in front of him by slamming down his knife every so often and denting it. I had a sudden thought of what it would be like if he stabbed me in the throat like he was doing so to the coffee table. I sat down next to him slowly and swallowed hard, it felt like I was entering a lion's den or something.

"F-Frank?" I asked hesitantly, he didn't even glance at me, only raised his left eyebrow the very slightest bit, well at least he hadn't blocked out his hearing completely to me, that seemed to be what he was doing to everyone else.

But there wasn't anyone around right now. That's gotta be why he's paying me more attention.

But when we were in the games, there was cameras everywhere and he certainly wouldn't hesitate to kill me whenever he got the shot. "Do...Do you need to er, talk about anything?" I stammered, biting down on my lower lip, if I had the power I would bit straight through my lip from the amount of nerves that were racking through my body. Why was I so nervous? My palms started to become clammy and I wiped them on my jeans, running a hand through my hair to make it look casual rather than completely random and make myself seem weirder than I already was probably seen as.

Why they gave me a 7 I will never know, they must just assume that because I'm from district 2 that that means something, or maybe it's because Frank is from the same district, he got the same number 2...I bet that was because of his height, what is he 5"4? 5"5? God only knows, but whatever he is, it sure was looking down upon, but I didn't see it as a disadvantage in any way, he could hide easier...Camoflauge easier.

Frank shook his head, "um, no. Not to you anyway," he replied and got up, shoved his hands into his pocket, he shuffled along the floor back into his bedroom where he had only come out from around an hour ago to grab a bite to eat.

I sighed and glanced back at the coffee table, immediately I realised that he had left his knife behind. I gently pulled it out from the table, managing to not accidentally stab myself either which I was (if I do say so myself...) very proud of. I hadn't ever handled a knife in my life and probably wouldn't ever, a bow and arrow seemed much more appropriate, I had used one a few times when I was younger but nothing that was putting my life at risk.

I folded the knife away and went after Frank, knocking on his door, he opened it and I lifted up his knife. He frowned and wiped his left eye that was red and puffy, had he been crying? Wait, why was he crying? Why would Frank cry? If anyone was going to have a breakdown tonight it was going to be me. "T-Thanks," he stammered and slid the knife back into his pocket after he took it from me.

"Good luck," I said quietly and a little more confidently than I thought it would sound. He nodded and looked back down to the floor and locked the door in my face, closing me off from him with a couple of centimetres. Well tomorrow we had all the time in the world to get to know each other. Well, our deaths. he would kill me, simple as that. And I would take it like a man and just...Die. Wasn't that what you were meant to do? Not fight it off because that would only make it worse?

I shook the thoughts out of my mind, or at least tried to, they weren't exactly going to just disappear, Frank was going to kill me tomorrow. And if Frank didn't...Then someone else surely would.

 

=^.^= Byyyeeee guyyyyys c: -xo


	4. Can We Still Reclaim Our Innocence?

This chapter's just a mix of everyone's points of views, comment me who else you want me to do, I should be doing more of Gerard's, Frank's, Kellins and a few others in the next chapter----  
-xo

Chapter 4: Can We Still Reclaim Our Innocence?

Patrick:

My palms were sweating and pretty much everything else on my body was sweating too. I couldn't help it. I was about to die and everyone else in the competition knew it. These games were just sick.

They jabbed a needle into my arm and I howled out in pain, Pete who was opposite me rolled his eyes and when they moved along to inject him he pretended that he didn't even feel a thing. Ass.

I hated flying anyway, I took deep breaths as the plane took off and closed my eyes as tight as they could go. There was no way that I was going to escape now.

Vic:

People may think that having my brother in the games with me is a good thing and they are right to think so. We were in the same district which means that there would be no chance on this Earth that we would even consider killing ourselves. Mike was an alright fighter, but I was awful. I couldn't even hurt a butterfly!

I mean why would I even want to hurt a butterfly?! If a person came at me with an axe...Then so be it.

If someone came at me with a sword or a knife, then they can go right for it.

Anything to help Mike out in the games. I would keep him behind in this, he didn't need me dragging his life behind - quite literally. He would end up dying too if he stayed with me.

I wasn't even one who watched the games, I hadn't ever seen it, why would I? I was a shoe maker, as was my brother. All we knew was about shoes, we could fix people's shoes in the games - maybe that would help us make friends? 

Probably not.

Dammit.

I had no redeeming qualities that were worth mentioning...I'm easy to get along with, but that wasn't going to help me at all in these games. I would be dead before they could even get a chance to make friends with me.

Mike gave me a sympathetic look from beside me as the plane took off to the forest to where we would be fighting. Well, we all thought it was a forest anyway, that was what our mentors told us. It would be hot, they made that very clear. But they didn't know too much about the climate and where we could find food or anything like that.

The public hated me, they all wanted me to die in the first second, I knew that. Maybe I could prove them wrong? Mike would protect me, even though it was so wrong of him to do so...God, he was such a hero to me...

Alex:

They shoved me into some kind of tube and I immediately started panicking and felt around the container. God help me! I punched the plastic a little out of frustration and pleaded to my mentor to help me. "Please, don't let me go!! Please!!" I screamed at him, almost falling down to the floor of the container.

"You'll do fine, Alex! You can win!" They shouted back at me, the container slowly rose and I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to be here. Find your happy place, find your happy place...

My eyes slowly opened when I felt an immediate heat shine over me, fuck me that was hot. Like, really hot. Ouch.

I looked around the area instantly and saw 23 other men just like me, petrified. Apart from a few who were just determined to win. My legs shook beneath me and I saw Jack a few stations near me, the other man in my district, he wasn't as scared as I was by the looks of things. He would run much faster than the rest of them. He was tall - lanky. 

Numbers appears in the sky, large, golden numbers...They would be the death of me. It counted down from ten.

On each second I felt a second of my life vanish, just disappear into nowhere.

Pete:

Run for the trees.

I swallowed hard and as soon as the numbers went down to zero it all went silent, I glanced around at everyone and around nine people ran into the middle. Oh shit.

SHIT

FUCK

WHY!?

I shut my eyes and sprinted for my life in the opposite direction, running as fast as I could from anyone who could hurt me, from anyone in this godforsaken game. I got tackled to the ground by someone obviously bigger than me, they pinned my wrists down and they had tears rolling down their face.

"Let's stick together." Was all he said before he stood and helped me up before he ran next to me in a direction that he kept pointing out. Jeez, this guy was skinny but sure could he run. He had light brown, mousy hair and glasses, he seemed friendly enough, and I tried so hard to remember his name from the number listing but I just couldn't, maybe it began with an M?

We ran into a small lake and swam underneath a small log, breathing heavily.

"A-a bunch of us h-had the same i-idea then," he stammered, coughing a little. I nodded, looking around for any danger. This game was serious. It hadn't really clicked in until now, but it was serious. "I wanted to join you when this game started by the way, a lot of people want to team up. We need to find others that won't kill us," he explained and offered his hand to me. "My name's Mikey by the way, let's not die."

I shook his hand, "P-Pete," I stuttered and swallowed hard. "Let's stay alive."

-xo


	5. I'll See You In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! ~xo

Chapter 5: I'll See You In Hell

Jack:

Oh God Alex, why!? 

I sprinted over to him and ducked out of the way from an incoming axe, shrieking as I did so. "ALEX!" I screamed down at him and threw him over my shoulder before running into the forest, someone threw something and it skimmed past us just about. I continued to run and soon enough was out of their throwing reach, but an arrow did manage to hit a tree to my right. I threw Alex onto the floor when I found a small amount of shelter under a bush. "ALEX! GOD ALEX WAKE UP!" 

I had seen him fall off his podium as soon a the time had reached 0, everyone else either ran into the middle or into the forest. 

He better thank me for this.

"WAKE UP NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" I shouted in his ear and he shook awake, yelping and clutching his ear. I rolled my eyes. "Your ear is the least of our problems, idiot." 

Alex stood and looked around, I pulled him back down, "stay quiet and stay low," I snapped and he nodded. 

"S-sorry," he stammered and crossed his arms and legs over one another. I sighed and listened to anything, a few screams and each one didn't fail to go straight through me to my head and mess with it.

Patrick:

I was shit at fighting, so I ran. I sprinted past all of the weapons and ran into a river of some sort without thinking, swimming wasn't exactly a high point for me but I could do it, and probably was faster in water than running. I swam down the river and it came to a massive lake, I took deep breaths and rose to the surface, looking around. 

It seemed as though no-one else was here but I heard rustling in a bush nearby and someone emerged from it, I dived deeper into the water, not knowing how long I could stay down here. I looked around the spacious ocean and saw nothing, no one. I pushed back up the surface and screamed when an arrow barely missed me, I held up a hand to them. They put the bow back into it's holder on their back and crossed their arms. "You're Stump aren't you?"

Wow, that was blunt, I nodded. "P-Patrick," I replied nervously and tread water so I wouldn't drown.

They brushed their black hair away from their face that was wet and dripping, they had either been swearing way too much, or they had been in the water like me, I didn't see any other way of getting here. "I'm Frank, have you seen the other from my district?" I shook my head.

"Not after we left our spots, I just came straight here," I swam over to him and jumped up onto dry land. He looked me up and down, he must have been around 5"4, near to my height which didn't intimidate me too much and took out a knife from it's holder, I swallowed hard when I noticed the blood on it. 

Not his blood - he was clean.

He raised it and pressed it to my throat, pressing down a little, I stumbled to the floor and he pinned me down with his heavy feet. "P-please," I croaked. "I can help you find him," I pushed upwards and got a tiny shard of pain run through me. I shrieked and fell back down.

"Will you?" He asked and moved the knife down to my hand, lifting up my sleeve and slicing a quick line over my wrist, I cried out and he put the knife away again. "That's your signature for our deal, if you help me find him, I won't kill you. Until the end." I nodded quickly and stood frantically, pressing a hand to the cut and biting my lip to hide the pain. He only needed strong people with him, I wasn't that. He had muscles and he clearly had the fighting and deathly intentions.

"That way," Frank pointed and I followed him, the whole time looking around, I wondered where Pete was now and had a sudden image of him dead and bleeding on the floor. I really shouldn't have imagined that.

A/n: Sorry this chapter was so short, I sort of wanted it to be X'D Thanks for reading :D -xo


	6. The Phrase That Pays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning of well...It is the Hunger Games.

The Phrase That Pays  
Gerard:

Pain, pain, pain. When will it ever stop? It didn't feel like any sponsors were going to help me so I decided to at least try and set up for camp. There was a damp and sufficating feel to the air and it made me want to vomit up oxygen, if that were possible. 

I crawled around on the ground for a while, getting my outfit covered in mud, but that was my way of trying to camoflauge myself. I was an artist, kill me for liking any kind of painting utencils I could find. Sheesh.

I found a spot near a tree and pulled some leaves and brances over me, curling up. The shivering started as soon as I shut my eyes, and then the fear and anticipation for the end to just come arose. This was just a game, a sick game. But there had to be a winner, one person out of us 24. Well, most of them were dead now.

At the roar of the anthem, I pushed away the brances and leaves, squinting up at the fake and ridiculous sky and watched the events that unfolded. Most people from the lower districts were gone, that meant that the ones left were teaming up.

I sighed and curled up even more, one member from district 5 was out and I frowned at the picture of him, he was in it with his brother, I remember talking about it with my mentor and complaining at how ridiculous it was. I spent God-knows how long trying to shove away all the horrid thoughts about the fact that I could die any second and eventually I had created my own fantasy and pretended I was at home again.

Mike:

Where the bloody hell is Vic? I saw him back at the start but when I tried to find out where he was going...I lost him. Or, I just lost myself in all honesty.

I'm so sorry little bro, I got caught off guard. Someone came up behind me and I just couldn't stop him. I'm so, so damn sorry. I'm such a disappointment to you, you've got to keep trying...try to win.

I started to get dragged around, but probably backwards, I couldn't tell, my side was coated in blood and grass from the stab wound and I'm pretty sure that whoever was dragging me didn't care about the blood. Why would they? When you're in here, you're not meant to care, you're not allowed to.

They appeared in front of me and kissed my cheek, oh. This is a dream. I'm already dead and hell is just teasing me. Pathetic.

"Mike!!" Vic screamed down at me, cupping my face as tears ran down his shaky, anxious face. I squinted up at him, coughing painfully. He shouldn't have the right to see me like this, he was too young, too innocent and he wouldn't stand a chance. I was meant to protect him...

"I...Sorry," I whispered as best as I could, Vic blinked back tears, shaking his head.

"I can't do this without you, Mike!!" He screamed down at me and I coughed again.

"T-T-Try," I mumbled, shivering because the sun was setting now and even though it was burning hot when the sun was up, now it was freezing cold, they had clearly turned the temperature up on purpose. Assholes. Even when I was dying I wasn't allowed a break. I pressed a kiss to his hand on my cheek, sighing. We both knew that eventually one or the other was going to die out of both of us. But our mother deserved to have at least one of us to return.

And it had to be him, out of them all.

"But I c-can't, y-you're every-everything," Vic sobbed into my chest, clinging onto my shirt, he contunuously shook his head, all I was waiting for was the cannon. Then he could carry on with his life. A loud cannon erupted through the forest and Vic pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes, I blinked, frowning, it wasn't me. We both looked around, him more frantically. A body was carried up into the sky, we weren't sure who it was, but I thought he was from District 12 for some reason, probably just the legs. "P-Please..." Vic sobbed and I shook my head, letting out a cry. My eyes shut and Vic pressed another kiss to my forehead, I let out a final breath and heard the sound of the cannon. 

The final sound that ended my life.


	7. Cry in the reflection of my enemies

6\. Cry In The Reflection Of My Enemies

Brendon:

It was easier than I thought. Killing animals. I was already semi-vegetarian before we entered the area, I didn't want to change that now. But I couldn't help it. I lit a fire when the sun rose and quickly cooked it, stamping out the fire the second it was cooked and moving spots.

If there was one thing I learnt about being in the area for merely a few hours is that if you light a fire you're doomed. It happened to someone at least an hour ago; first I saw the smoke, then the helicopter that took away their body.

I guessed I would find out who they were tonight. I needed more weapons, I only had a tiny knife, that I used to kill the rabbit that I ate. I was tempted to go back to the beginning, back to the food and supplies. Glancing up at the sky, it immediately changed my plans. In an instant, rain started pouring out of the fake sky, pissing down on everything beneath it.

Tears started pouring down my face that I quickly wiped away; I had to be strong. I couldn't be this weak towards this game. This ridiculous game that I was destined to lose from the start. I missed Spencer, my best friend. Even Ryan. A familiar face was all I needed right now.

Alex:

Having Jack around was starting to have it's benefits. We eventually compromised who would stay up first to keep watch, and it was me, he figured that if I tried to kill him then there would be more of a chance I'd die, so he took the chance and gave in; letting me take first watch. The sun rose high in the sky and I shoved Jack awake.

He groaned in annoyance, making me shove him again. Jeez, he was a heavy sleepy. That was certainly not a perk in this environment at all. We heard a cannon go off and sighed, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and I almost lost my temper with him but tried severely hard to keep my cool.

"Jack, I swear if you don't get up right now I'm leaving." I snapped, he glanced at me before sitting up slowly on his elbows, raising his bushy eyebrow high at me.   
"Someone's pushy in the mornings." He replied unhappily and stood, brushing the dirt off his sleek black outfit.

"Someone's had no sleep, A-hole." I retorted, rolling my eyes out of habit and checking in a bag that he had managed to pick up, the water was dirty that was inside, I quickly poured it out and sighed. "We need water," I mumbled.

"The lake?" He offered his advice and I nodded slowly, shoving the bag onto my shoulder and clutching my small sword to my chest, really not prepared to use it if I had to. Jack ruffled my hair a little too happily, making me shiver increasingly the longer his hand touched me. I had such a huge opportunity to just kill him in his sleep, so why didn't I? Was I chicken?

William Beckett's:

Oh God, where even was I? I pushed my hair out of my eyes, trying to see where the blazes I was. It was pretty much impossible though, the mist of where I was was too much. It was fog, and it made your throat dry up completely. I pushed myself out of the tree I was up and made my way down it, running in the opposite direction of the fog, it didn't seem too damaging, other than the fact that it made your throat burn and it dehydrated you to shit.

The more I ran, the more the fog was taking effect.

Oh holy mother.

I fell to my knees and onto my front, coughing for some kind of water, I pictured the perfect glass of fresh lemon juice and groaned. The amount of times that I had passed up a drink in the past haunted me right at that second. My eyes closed in defeat and I rubbed my eyes, not even able to comprehend what was happening. The fog followed me, and eventually, it made everything disappear. My sight, my hearing, my breathing was decreasing, and eventually, my heartbeat too.

Pete:

Mikey wasn't such a bad kid at the end of the day. I thought he'd be a lot worse when I first met him. When you meet Mikey Way you can get mixed opinions. But honestly, he was a friend to me now. We didn't even take turns watching the night take place, we just stayed up and talked all night, avoiding anything to do with the Capitol or Panem, God, I never wanted anything to do with that place. That was one of the reasons that I didn't want to exist this arena alive; they'd kill me up there with makeup, perfumes, hideous outfits, and authentic cutlery. Uegh.

I hushed Mikey when I heard a rustle in a bush a few metres away, I grabbed his bow and arrows and aimed it at the bush. My breath hitched in my throat hastily and when the figure approached out from it, I lowered the bow, only slightly, mostly due to their height. He was from District 5, Mikey and I had been talking about him.  
We saw that his brother died in the sky, I thought he wouldn't be any harm until he lifted a knife from his side. I shook my head slowly and Mikey picked up his larger knife, "don't try it, kid." He warned him carefully, holding up a hand to him to try and stop. 

The boy let out a whimper and fell to the ground, clutching his knees, his outfit had some blood on it, as did his face and long brown hair, did that mean he'd been attacked? "Did someone follow you?" I asked quickly, shaking his shoulders a little, trying to snap him out of it. Mikey sighed and he thew his arms around the younger, holding him together tightly, trying to get him to stop crying that way. However my attention never left the spot where the boy had entered. I raised the bow immediately when I heard more rustling, Mikey moved the boy a little further into our little clearing that we'd made ourselves.

The boy from District 3 appeared, crawling on the floor. Instantly, my eyes flared to his face, that was splattered with blood, his hair was hanging in his eyes, his frame was shaking dramatically and his hands were covered in blood too. And it didn't look like his own. I continued to raise my bow at him, he held up an arm and sighed. "It wasn't me!" He almost shouted. "I didn't hurt him!" The other boy turned around, shaking his head. 

"H-He didn't, it was someone f-from 6." Mikey raised an eyebrow, knowing that he himself was in that district.

"6 you say?" He asked, looking down at the floor. "God, I thought Ray was a good one." He almost murmured at a whisper.

"Where is he?" I quickly asked, immediately feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over me over the other three. It seemed as if they looked up to me in a way already, I'd only known them for a few seconds. Did bonds in the arena happen like this that quickly?

The boy from 3 shook his head. "I don't know," He replied and brushed the blood off his tiny hips, jeez his hands were skinny, he was skinny, maybe even skinnier than Mikey, although Mikey did have those knees. 

"Right, let's go look for him." I mumbled, it mostly sounded like an order, and it acted as one too because they all obliged, nodding slowly, wiping their faces from the blood. I took a deep breath and we set off in search of a killer.

Thanks for the memories anyway boys.


End file.
